Grow Up
by Anne Yeong
Summary: Madara et Hashirama. Dans l'esprit des deux garçons, leurs noms et leurs idéaux étaient entrelacés, unis pour toujours. Leur amitié était inébranlable. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais, jamais lui nuire. Et pourtant. Il arrive un jour où grandir s'impose. /Risque de spoil des épisodes 367/368/369/370 /
1. Chapter 1

-Izuna !

La voix de Madara avait fendu l'air, déchirant les cris du chaos environnant. Le jeune homme se précipita vers son frère et le prit contre lui.

-Je vais te sauver, reste avec moi !

Ses mots étaient vides de sens. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien pour le dernier membre de sa fratrie, au vue de l'étendue de sa blessure. La peur de le perdre, l'impact de la réalité s'infiltrèrent dans ses veines, faisant bouillonner son sang déjà chaud de la bataille qu'il menait. Il se releva, prêt à fuir. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais, pour son frère, il était prêt à tout. Absolument tout.  
Mais alors qu'il entama sa marche, une présence en face de lui le stoppa.  
Hashirama. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il voulait juste rentrer, et s'occuper de son frère. Qu'il le laisse passer !  
Le jeune homme en armure rouge leva son sabre, et l'assurance du noir se fit la malle. Son frère dans les bras, il ne pouvait rien pour les défendre. Mais, contre toute attente, l'arme finit par se diriger droit vers le sol, pour s'y planter dans un bruit sourd.

-Arrêtons ça.

Madara releva les yeux pour planter ses pupilles rouges dans celles de son interlocuteur. Il le sentait déjà revenir, avec ses rêves à la con et ses idéaux bancals.

-Faisons une trêve, une alliance, reprit la voix grave de son ancien ami.

Il continua, argumentant. Et fallait dire que ses arguments étaient sacrément convaincant. Surtout que Madara, il y avait cru aussi, à cette utopie. Il y avait cru aussi, qu'il pourrait réussir à établir un semblant d'entente entre les deux clans. Mais c'était fini. Son rêve s'était envolé en fumée, réduit en poussière, en même temps que son amitié.  
Et pourtant, une partie de lui lui hurlait de rejoindre Hashirama.

-Viens, lui disait sa voix.

"Viens", lui intimait sa main tendue.  
"Viens", le suppliait son regard doux.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. C'est ce qu'il entreprit. Madara entama un pas. Une pensée folle le traversa.  
Il avait envie de retrouver son ami, son meilleur ami. Il avait envie de redevenir comme avant.  
Il avait un peu oublié, rien qu'un instant, qu'avant n'existait plus, et qu'avant ne devait plus avoir de place dans sa réflexion. Il se souvenait uniquement des pierres qu'il lançait et qui roulaient, s'envolaient sur l'eau, pour retomber lourdement, dérangeant la perfection de la surface lisse. Et de la présence de Hashirama à ses côtés. Ce fut la voix de son frère qui le ramena à la réalité.

-N'oublie pas ce que ces bâtards ont fait !

C'est vrai ça. Tuer des enfants, briser des familles. Briser un clan, son clan. Et.. Tuer ses frères. C'est impardonnable. Il ne pourra jamais leur pardonner.  
Il renonça immédiatement à toute envie de rejoindre qui que ce soit, et s'enfuit, avec pour seul témoin son frère qu'il portait toujours à bout de bras.

Son frère qu'il verra succomber quelque heures plus tard, impuissant. Tout ça... Tout ça a cause de ces putains de Senju. Tout était leur faute. Absolument tout.  
La rage l'étouffait, se déversait en lui comme un poison mortel. Il voulait étriper quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Il voulait qu'on lui rende son frère, il voulait supprimer cette putain de solitude qu'il ressentait dans le creux de son coeur.  
Et ses yeux changèrent de forme.  
Et Madara disparut dans les tréfonds de la haine, emporté par les vagues houleuse de la rage.


	2. Chapter 2

-Personne ne le touche.

Hashirama avait lâché cette phrase d'une traite. Il l'aurait regrettée si elle n'avait pas été aussi sincère. Parce que, quoi qu'en dise les membres de son clan, Madara lui était toujours aussi cher. Et il lui manquait, à en mourir. Chaque affrontement lui coûtait un peu plus, à chaque fois il avait un peu plus de mal à lui porter ne serait-ce qu'un coup physiquement. Alors personne ne lèvera sa main sur lui.  
Parce que, malgré tout, le Uchiha était son meilleur ami.

-Ne pouvons-nous juste pas retourner faire des ricochets ?

-C'est impossible.

Aouch.  
Le Senju sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine, violemment. Il faillit demander pourquoi.  
Et pourtant, Madara voulait y croire. Il y avait cette petite voix qui lui criait, lui hurlait que tout pourrais s'arranger.  
Madara aurait voulu pouvoir dire que oui, c'était possible, que oui, il lui manquait affreusement. Mais comment le dire alors que lui-même ne se l'avouait pas ?

-Je ne vous fait pas confiance.

Aouch. Encore. Ça pique. Ça fait mal.  
Cette confiance tacite et silencieuse, que les deux petits garçons qu'ils était entretenaient, avait donc totalement disparue ? S'était-elle enfuie en même temps que leur amitié ? Ou bien s'était elle seulement cachée, prête à ressurgir à n'importe quelle occasion ?  
Hashirama faisais de son mieux pour rester neutre et assuré, exposant son point de vue de manière calme. Mais au fond de lui, il souffrait. Il voulait juste remonter le temps, revenir en arrière, annuler cette guerre. Et retrouver le temps des rires, des encouragements, de son lien avec Madara. Il était comme ça, Hashirama. Il rêvait de l'impossible. Et il y croyait.  
Le gage de confiance que lui demandant le Uchiha ne l'étonna pas tant que ça, en fin de compte.

-Tue ton frère.. Ou tue toi sur-le-champ.

Madara savait déjà quelle option allait choisir son ancien meilleur ami. Il savait aussi qu'il allait le faire sans hésiter une seconde. Parce que perdre un frère, c'était plus douloureux que perdre la vie.  
Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était sa réaction à lui. Rien dans son raisonnement n'aurait pu prévoir cette pulsion totalement stupide, stupide et un peu désespérée.

Quand Hashirama dirigea le kunai vers son torse, le visage déterminé et l'esprit blindé d'un courage qu'il se devinait seulement, le jeune homme au sol prit peur. Il eu ce battement de coeur qui sautait, et cette goutte de sueur froide le long de son dos.  
Et il se rendit compte qu'en fin de compte, oui, il avait encore quelqu'un à protéger. Oui, il avait encore un frère. Et, son rêve était à portée de main. Son utopie qu'il avait cru impossible, il l'effleurait, de près. Il sentait le souffle de la réussite, et l'odeur du succès.  
Il se rendit compte que, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait laisser croire et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, son ancien meilleur ami lui avait manquer. Terriblement. Et ses idéaux à la con aussi. Et sa manière si spéciale de réagir. Et ses regards doux, protecteurs. Il lui avait manqué.  
Ce fut pourquoi il arrêta le poignet du Senju, le coeur battant, sous le regard médusé des témoins de la scène.  
Ce fut pourquoi il accepta de faire la paix, après des années de guerre acharnée, remettant en cause tout ce que ses ancêtres avait construit, rendant la mort de ses frères inutile. De leurs frères.  
Pour un nouvel avenir, un nouveau début. Pour réaliser son rêve. Parce qu'au fond, il y croyait quand même un peu.


End file.
